Second phantom theif
by Nabari soul stealer
Summary: When Kaito was a kid he had a sister. Kaori the sister was abandoned and dying when an orphanage owner found her. Now she is an ultimate fighting machine for the black organazation. What will kaito do with his poker faced family member turned agaisted him? Will kaori find what she was looking for all this time?(HakubaxOC) first time so please do not hate me!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
When Kaito was a kid he had a little sister. She was a few years younger but still the better fighter. When they were very young their family separated and they never saw each other again. Kaito had a normal life with his father Toichi. Meanwhile their mom went to America and left the sister to fend for herself. On the verge of death an orphanage owner found her and raised her. Everyone there knew everything about her family and told the girl about them but never knew they had kids so they never mentioned Kaito. As she got older she was trained as a fighter. Eventually she became the perfect fighting machine like the orphanage wanted. Then sold her to the black org and of course they wanted her. A young girl that can set all kinds of traps and adapt to any weapon. She was the best fighter, and of course the best thief...  
**Chapter one the little thief girl**  
Kaito was being as normal as he can be sitting around admiring his latest jewel snatch. He was walking around and decided to get a newspaper. It read "new thief on the line?" Kaito was very curious about this thief. The thief looked young yet for sure had the skill of one. He was kind of weirded out until his girlfriend Aoko came by and they went to a restaurant. The thing that embarrassed him was that all she talked about was the thief and how that if the thief was a girl it may symbolize girl power and she can't wait for her dad to catch it. Afterwards he went home and went to sleep. He had a dream about the thief in the newspaper stealing the Pandora gem and running off into the sunset. The thief said "catch you later" gave him a wink under the mask, blew a little kiss, and a giggle and the thief was gone. Kaito woke up with a start. He was freaking out if that thief would really steal the gem before he did. Also he was set to believe this thief was a girl because of the dream. He realized he better act fast if he wants to get that gem before her and went to school. In all of his classes he tried to think of which museum would hold his vengeful prize and then it hit him. Literally a flyer hit him right in the face and it read "Pandora Gem Presented at Japans Museum of Ancient Legends in three days!". "That's where I have to go!" Said Kaito "the only museum that holds my prize"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the preparations

So far the thief with the cape was all over the newspaper and newscasts stealing jewels he had a hard time stealing and the thief was all Aoko talked about. He was kind of getting irritated by this but he dealt with it because all he could think about is how he's gunna get the Pandora gem. He realized that the gem would probably be on high alert so he practiced fighting techniques and trap dodging but no matter how hard he trained he was still worried that the girl would get it before he would.


	3. Kaoris secrets

Chapter3 Kaori's secrets  
Kaori was training as well. She trained in weapon use, trap setting and practicing gas attacks to send her opponents to sleep. She was the little thief from the newspaper. Her plan was to go after the Pandora gem as well. She wanted to be unstoppable so she can steal more gems for the black organization in exchange for money for mortgage payments at her orphanage and also wanted to find her family. She is never afraid to kill but she doesn't like to unless necessary. She doesn't know much about modern society because she's always locked up in the organization. But all she needs to know is the high tech traps and strong security guards that would be in her way.


	4. Unexpected allies

Just a heads up because I forgot. Do not own this anime I only own kaori, my OC. The anime is not mine! (DUH!)

* * *

Chapter 4 unexpected allies

Kaito didn't think he could do it alone. He went to the only people who he believed would help him in his heist. He went to Conan's door and planted a coded message for him and also invited Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro, Suzuki Sonoko and Nakamori. The message was in code and Kaito blackmailed each personally. He knew their entire biggest secret and wanted to use t

it against them. What was weird that in each line there was a wiggled letter. One was a wiggled F another was a wiggled I, hen S, and finally an H. No one knew what that meant but didn't care they finally had the chance to catch Kaitou Kid. Meanwhile Kaori only invited her co-worker Bourbon to help with the escape plan. Only Bourbon because he was the only one she worked with. None of them planned to lose but they both new only one will win.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the heist  
the night before the unveiling came by way to soon. Kaito Kuroba was waiting for his colleges across the street from the museum. Then the inspector was walking around waiting to see Kaitou Kid and saw Kaito. The inspector said "hey watcha doing here so late?" "OH! Hey inspector just waiting to see the Pandora gem is so amazing and I've heard it's like nothing you've ever seen!" The inspector thought that  
Kaito was a good kid because of his father so he said " if you want you can see it now." Kaito was shocked but thanked the inspector as he walked in. The gem was in a room in a case covered by a curtain to make it more dramatic. The inspector left while Kaito waited for his colleges. Meanwhile Kaori was on the roof with Bourbon discussing the plan to get in and out and what to do if there are other people there. When Kaito's allies finally arrived they got excited yet wierded out. Now they were just staring at the curtain... For underneath that curtain holds the most amazing stone in the world. Under that curtain lies... The Pandora gem


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 second intro**  
" WHAT THE HECK! YOUR AFRAID OF FISH" said Conan laughing as Kaito Kuroba tried to grab the gem. Within all the chaos and teasing. A kid in a mask and costume with a cape snuck in. No one noticed her and it was kind of funny. All of a sudden the lights shut off and Kaori thought "might as well set them up now." and set up everything before the lights came on. Then walked to a corner and started reading. As Kaito Kid appeared everyone was shocked. He tried to go for the jewel in the tank hiding his fear of fish. Then out of nowhere they heard ropes snap and everyone went upside down. Everyone except for Kaori. As soon as she noticed they were trapped she snapped her book shut and walked to the struggling kids "wow that was easy!" she said in a little girly cheerful voice. "I thought the legendary Kaito Kid would be more of a challenge!" "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" yelled Kaito Kid! None of them stopped struggling. "Wait a second... ARE YOU A GIRL!?" "Umm yes!" answered Kaori as she grabbed the Pandora gem and tossed it like it was a toy. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" yelled Kaito. "yes I do it's my new baseball" answered Kaori. Then a hand appeared on her shoulder and a man said "come on Kinky it's time to get serious" "oh come on I was just going to play a little longer Bourbon! HOLD ON! STOP CALLING ME KINKY! My name is Kaori! I know that you know that! Kaori Kuroba! And why alchohol! Im not even old enough to drink!" answered Kaori. He gave her a serious look in his eyes and she knew it was time to get down to business. She threw the gem one more time and caught it because she knew she may not do that again. "Come on Ms. Kinky-"

"kaori!"

"it's time to go before they find the flaw." said Bourbon with an encouraging shove "okay Bourbon. BYE EVERYONE HAVE FUN WITHOUT YOUR PRIZE!" As Bourbon was escaping he said "hold on... now that we found the Pandora gem. The world has no need for Kaitou Kid anymore. So he might as well die right here and right now to end his misery. I give you the honor of killing this petty and weak thief." And tossed her a gun. "See you outside!" Bourbon said as he disappeared. Kaori slowly approached the thief with the gun loaded and ready. Kaito couldn't move. Kaitou was struck with fear. He knew there was no avoiding his death. No magic tricks. No crazy contraptions. Or some jewel to block the bullet. Death was there right in his face and who would have thought it would be delivered by his cute little sister. His own flesh and blood. "YOU DONT HAVE TO DO  
THIS!" said Nakamori "THERE ARE STILL OTHER WAYS TO LIVE!" Kaori gave a sympathetic look then it instantly changed to a combination of seriousness, pain, and sadness. And then the gun was shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Then the gun was shot. To Kaito's relief and shock it landed near inches away from his head. He looked to the girl to find her shaking with tears in her eyes. He managed to get out of his trap and started walking towards the girl. "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" she yelled as the thief stopped and stared. It was the first real emotion he saw in her. She wasn't Kaori the cold blooded killer from the black organization. But a normal teenage girl with feelings and emotions. "Kaori..." Kaitou softly whispered "I gotta go" said Kaori standing up to leave "I gotta go check in" she was about to leave and said "Kaitou..." "Yes?" answered Kaito "please stay off of work for a while... After all you're supposed to be dead!" she said as she left. She made her way to Bourbons car and got in the front. "Is he dead?"  
"Yeah"  
"why are you crying?"  
"I thought it would be fun killing a legendary thief... But now... It just feels like I'm a monster... A monster that kills whoever she's told to without a second thought..." bourbon gave a sympathetic look as she asked "hey bourbon... Why are you my only friend at the organization?" "simply because everyone else is afraid of you." answered bourbon. As he continued "they don't know you're just a kid trying to get money. They think you're a lab rat monster with magic hand cannons, superpowers and no emotions, no ability to think for yourself...After all that is how you act around people. They think you never said a word in your life!" Bourbon yelled chuckling "tell you what in a few days I will give you a surprise am sure you might love" "are you sure?" she asked. Bourbon wasn't completely sure. Yet he answered "I'm sure you will... You've always wanted to try it" said Bourbon with an encouraging smile. As soon as she saw that she knew she couldn't wait those few days!


	8. New code student

Chapter 8 the new code student!

"THIS WAS YOUR SUPRIZE! I LOOK STUPID AND IM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS" yelled Kaori. She was in a high school uniform yet she belonged in middle school because she is only thirteen! "Well you need to practice people interactions and that why the black org. Approved. Plus you're in high school because your smarter than all of the middle school kids and some high scholars so you have to go to the high school and Skoda high is a great school" said Bourbon "BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A SUPER SHORT SKIRT!" kauri yelled " because you're a girl and you look so adorable and innocent!" Bourbon answered then continued "you can try to wear the boy's uniform but it might be hard. After a little while of cursing and running Kaori finally came out of the dressing room. She looked almost like a normal dude. She was wearing the boy's uniform, with her hair in a baseball cap. "Wow nice... You actually look like a dude! But you have a girl codename so you have to dress like a girl!" "Fine..." said Kaori as she walked into the dressing room while mumbling and cursing. When she came out she looked like a normal school girl. "Your codename is Ayame... Ayame Kurotsuki!"


	9. Ayame Kurotsuki

Chapter 9 Ayame Kurotsuki

"so what's your address in case something happens to Ayame?" asked the principal "umm..." said Bourbon rummaging through files. He kept rummaging until he came across a file with the last name 'Kuroba'. "Here's her address" said Bourbon. "She lives with Kuroba-kun?" asked the principal. "Yes. Kuroba-kuns mother recently adopted her." answered Bourbon. "Does Kuroba-kun know about this?" NO" said Ayame and Bourbon at the same time. Ahem... I mean to say that little Ayame here just came back from America where she was adopted. So he has no knowledge of this. And if you tell him before he finds out for himself..." said Bourbon as he pulled out a gun and continued "I will kill you!" "ok welcome to the school Kurotsuki Ayame!" said the principal as he took the girl to the classroom "please wait here while I tell the teacher" after a few minutes she heard whispering of the students and got slightly scared _I will not fail this mission_ thought Kaori as the principal led her into the small yet amazing classroom. "Please introduce you to the class" said the teacher. "My name is Ayame Kurotsuki" said Kaori "and for your hobbies?" asked the teacher. "Umm..." thought Kaori. She was always training so she didn't really do much. "My hobbies are reading, drawing, and close up magic" said Kaori. _There's no way..._Kaito thought _there's no way she could possibly be..._ he was thinking of the thief that almost killed him and was full of shock. _There's no way she could possibly be... Kaori the killer_...


End file.
